Chapter 6/Rescue Typhuss and Uhura
(Space, warp speed) The shuttle is at warp. Typhuss looks at the console. We are losing main power and life support says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. Typhuss opens a channel to the alternate USS Enterprise. Enterprise, we are losing main power and life support, beam the shuttle to your ship now says Typhuss as he looks out the window of the shuttle. Acknowledge standby Captain Kirk says on the screen. (USS Enterprise, main shuttlebay) The Apollo appears in the large shuttlebay. Uhura and Typhuss walk out being greeted by Captain Kirk and the others. Welcome aboard the Enterprise Admiral Kira Captain Kirk says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Thank you, Captain Kirk says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kirk. McCoy scans the Admiral. He's got a few bruises and a headache I can treat the bruises and the head wound and the shoulder wound he sustained McCoy says as he looks at Captain Kirk and Admiral Kira. Well lead the way Doctor says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McCoy. (Sickbay) Typhuss is sitting on the biobed being scanned by Doctor McCoy and his staff. Let's see you're very healthy for a 48 year old man Admiral Doctor McCoy says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I'm 57 not 48, Doctor McCoy says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McCoy. He closes his medical tricorder. I guess we're stuck here then seeing how we can't get back to our universe McCoy says as he looks at Typhuss. The com activates. Kirk to Admiral Kira you're receiving a hail from your ship its Admiral Martin Captain Kirk says on the screen. I will take it here in sickbay, Captain Kirk says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kirk on the screen. Typhuss we need to head back the rift is still open and we need to make sure we destroyed the particles John says on the screen. All right, I will be there soon says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Doctor McCoy, are you almost done says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McCoy. He looks at him. I'm finished Admiral just take it easy for the next few days Doctor McCoy says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and leaves sickbay escorted by Uhura. Its only fair since I want to repay you for saving my life Uhura says as she looks at Typhuss. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. (Deck 12, corridor) Both Typhuss and Uhura walks towards the transporter room. (Transporter room) Well, I guess this is until next time right Uhura says as she looked at Typhuss. Yeah it is, did you beam my shuttle to my ship says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. After Scotty fixed it up Uhura says as she looks at him. Then she kisses his cheek. That was for keeping me alive Uhura says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles and steps onto the pad and is beamed back to the Intrepid. (Main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the bridge and John gets up from the chair. I transfer command back to you Vice Admiral Kira John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Thanks, I need to go see Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods. Mind if I watch the bridge its been forever since I've been on board a Sovereign class vessel John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss smiles at John. Sure go ahead says Typhuss as he walks into the turbolift. Deck 9 says Typhuss to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Typhuss walks into the room. Typhuss oh thank god Kira says as she kisses Typhuss. Typhuss pulls away from Kira. I'm all right, I missed you too, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Besides that how was your trip to and from Starfleet Headquarters Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. It was fine but lonely, you know how shuttle trips are says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She laughs. True Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. (Heart of Federation space, Earth orbit) The Intrepid enters drydock and she powers down her engines. (Starfleet Command, holoprogram) Typhuss is briefed by the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations. So, you sent a Starfleet vessel from another reality without capturing it and her crew bring them back here to figure out why they're here? Doctor Sampson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I know why they are here, they were looking for one of their officers which came here through a rift, they got their officer back now get the hell out of my face says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Sampson. He looks at him. I'm reprimanding you for disobeying the Temporal Prime Directive Doctor Sampson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I did no such thing, that alternate Enterprise came through the rift I had nothing to do with that says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Sampson. Dismissed Admiral Doctor Sampson says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira left the office as he leaves the office, the alarm goes off as MACOs are running past him for the main entrance of Starfleet Headquarters. Typhuss stops one of the MACO officers. What's going on? asked Typhuss as he looks at the male MACO officer. He looks at him. We're being attacked by the Goa'uld sir the Alliance fleet has been destroyed the MACO officer says as he rejoins his squad. Typhuss is confused by this. The Goa'uld are dead says Typhuss as he looks at the male MACO officer. He runs to meet up with the MACOs kneeling at the front of the door. Its not the Goa'uld, its the Lucian Alliance says Typhuss as he looks at the male MACO officer. No sir its Goa'uld the MACO officer says as he's at the doors. Typhuss sees Jaffa blasting in fighting with the security force.